


All In The Voice

by sierralie



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierralie/pseuds/sierralie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke challenges Anders to seduce her, with one little condition.</p><p>From the kmeme. One of two fills for the same prompt.<br/>Prompt: "This anon has a serious voice kink and would love to see somebody just talking their partner to orgasm without them being touched at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In The Voice

Hawke sighed with delight as she kicked her boots off and flopped back on the bed. She wriggled her toes, feet sore from a long day of traipsing around Kirkwall to fix other people's problems. "I think I'm ready to go into seclusion and have the front door permanently barred," she announced to the air.

Anders laughed as he walked through the doorway carrying a tray with a steaming pot of tea and a pair of cups, setting it down on the bedside table. "I hope your idea of seclusion involves a certain dangerously sexy mage."

She grinned at him. "That depends. You might have to seduce me into agreeing."

He joined her on the bed, leaning close to kiss her lingeringly, cupping her cheek in the palm of one hand as he was so fond of doing. "Why, my dear Hawke, you have issued a challenge! As it happens, I've just sent Orana out for the evening, and Bodahn and Sandal had already gone off in search of some new fancy rock that Sandal insists will be the most exciting enchantment ever to grace the Champion's weaponry."

Hawke tilted her head and gave him a look. "Sandal did not say that."

"Well, no. He jumped up and down clapping his hands and exclaimed 'BOOM!' and 'Enchantment!' a few times. Same thing, I figured."

Hawke stretched out on her stomach, leaning over the edge of the bed to reach the table at such an angle that Anders was sure she was about to topple headfirst onto the floor. She rolled her eyes at him as she poured herself a cup of tea, taking a long satisfying drink before setting the cup back on the tray. "Give me _some_ credit for coordination, love."

He stroked her back, strong fingers slipping beneath her loose top to caress her skin, and she purred with delight. "Oh, are we on to the seduction? I might have to play hard-to-get."

Anders cocked an eyebrow at her, but his lips were curved in his familiar, beloved grin. "Like you could resist me." He knelt up on the bed, spread his arms out wide and pointed at himself as he struck a pose. "This is a lot of mage, right here."

Hawke laughed merrily. "Modest, Anders, modest." She leaned in to steal a kiss from his lips. "Bet you I'll win."

"Minx. What, my lady, are the terms of your challenge?" He sketched a mock half-bow before sitting back down beside her.

She reached for another sip of the soothing, fruit-scented tea before replying. "Convince me to lock you in here with me for the rest of our natural lives, and you win. The twist - no touching. None of the really interesting bits, anyway. "

"And if I lose?" Anders' tone was still mild and jovial, but she knew that determined expression on his face very well.

She winked at him impishly. "If I remain immune to your charms, I suppose you'll just have to convince Bodahn to let you back in."

He clutched at his chest in feigned dismay and toppled sideways onto the bed. "My lady Hawke, you wound me with the thought of being cast out of your good graces."

She ruffled his hair affectionately, loosing the little ponytail at the back so his hair fell free around his face. "Call it incentive to sweep me off of my feet."

Anders leaned in to kiss her, his lean body stretching out along hers, making her shiver with the intimate contact. With an effort, she slid her hands between them and pushed him gently away. "Naughty mageling - forgotten the rules already?"

He grinned and tried without success to tuck his hair behind his ears. "You're just hard to resist. Shall we begin, then?" He slid off of the bed, beckoning her to join him.

Hawke stood, looking up at her lover and partner. "I know you're plotting something."

"Of course I am. How else am I supposed to win?" He slid his fingers through her hair and down her back, grasping the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head. She obliged, lifting her arms, the cool air on her skin making her shiver. He slid her skirt down next, and made a little 'tsk' sound as he found her entirely nude beneath. "Looks like I wasn't the only one plotting something for tonight."

She batted her eyelashes at him. "I'll never tell."

He took her hands and drew her toward the bed, signing for her to wait there. She heard him rifling through a drawer behind her, her ears straining to identify the sounds before he returned. To her surprise, he placed a length of cloth over her eyes, knotting it behind her head. "For.. emphasis," he informed her.

He'd moved to stand directly behind her; she could feel the heat of his body radiating against her skin. She waited expectantly, curiously - Anders was adept at introducing new ideas to their lovemaking and she'd come to know his tastes well, but this one she couldn't entirely predict.

His voice was resonant in her ears. "Now - your focus will be the sound of my voice. Restricting the sight accentuates the other senses, as an added bonus."

She nodded with understanding, and he continued. "Move as I guide you. Put your trust in me." She nearly jumped as his hands came to rest on her shoulders, still slightly disoriented by her lack of vision, but she reminded herself of his instruction and honed her attention on what she heard.

Anders guided her to the edge of the bed, affording her a moment to orient herself, then clasped his fingers with hers to help her lay down, her head nestling on the feather pillows. She felt his weight settle onto the bed beside her after a moment, and she turned her head toward where he was, a quizzical tone in her voice. "You're going to seduce me by putting me to bed? You may be losing your touch."

She felt a finger touch her lips lightly, admonishing her to remain silent. "Impatient wench. Pay attention to my voice. My voice is the connection between you and I, in the absence of sight." His fingers brushed across her forehead tenderly. "Don't strain to try to see - listen only to my voice."

Hawke took a slow breath and let herself just listen. Her eyes closed beneath the strip of cloth, attentive to her lover's words.

"It's cool inside the house tonight - feel that shiver of air on your fingertips.. along your arms.. against your collarbone." Anders' voice was rich and beautiful, guiding Hawke's attention to each place in turn. From time to time, he'd lean forward and blow a faint trail of air along her skin to accentuate a particular spot. "Now feel that little chill against your breasts.. let it tighten your nipples; yes, just like that. Feel it across your stomach, and lower, down your legs, and between your toes." Anders noted with some satisfaction that Hawke wriggled her toes again as he drew her attention there.

He paused, keeping as silent as he could while he watched her, saw her slowed and even breathing, saw the stillness of her glorious body as she surrendered her singular point of focus to him, and then continued.

"Imagine the touch of my fingers, remember how they feel - slow and gentle, moving across your shoulders, brushing the hollow at the base of your throat, down between your breasts. It’s familiar and intimate, a reminder of so many nights we’ve shared together in this bed.”

Anders watched her smile form, heard the tiny sigh that escaped her lips, and stayed quiet for a moment to let her imagination take her deeper.

“Imagine those fingers sliding down, over your stomach, to the soft curls between your legs. No further than that - they come to rest instead against the inside of your thigh, teasingly close. Can you feel that little twist of anticipation, of longing? Does it make your breath catch? All you can do is wait, and hunger for more.”

Hawke made a sound at that, a low moan that he recognized very well, and her body shifted on the bed, her legs sliding apart just a fraction. Anders leaned down to bring his lips a little closer to her ear, his voice deeper and quieter than it had been.

“Ah, just like that, love. Feel the blood throbbing through your veins, the way it warms your whole body. Your pulse quickens with every moment that passes. It feels good, doesn’t it - makes you want more, fills you with desire and lust.”

Her answering noises encouraged him, fueled his own hunger. He very nearly had to sit on his hands to stop himself from touching her. He closed his eyes long enough to let his own rush of need clear but let his words continue uninterrupted, his voice rougher now with arousal. "What would I find, were I to slip my fingers between your thighs? How wet are you already, your folds slick and hot and ready to be entered - just a finger to start with, slender and long, enough to make you cry out in pleasure, but not enough to satiate? A second finger, a third.. plunging deep, opening you up to my touch, my thumb stroking against that tight pearl, again and again until you’re left writhing and gasping, calling my name, pleading with me.”

Hawke groaned, hands fisted in the sheets beneath her. "Anders.. I can't.. can't take much more of this teasing. You win, I concede, just _take_ me already."

Anders chuckled wickedly, a low rumble of a sound. “Ah, my heart, I couldn't possibly agree to that - you'd never admit I'd really won. And I’m not done with you yet.”

She trembled visibly and nodded once, her naked skin flushed with the heat of desire, and he felt such a surge of love for this woman, this exquisite woman who opened her heart and home and life to him. He gloried in giving her pleasure, and this chance tonight to guide her, to hold her trust in the palm of his hand, nearly brought tears to his eyes. He chased the thoughts away, bringing his attention back to her, using every nuance of speech and intonation and the texture of his voice that he could summon.

“Let yourself feel everything at once - not just the slow push of my fingers deep into you, but the way those sensations radiate out, down your legs, pooling in your belly like a vast ocean of need, all the way into your fingertips. Feel how your hips start to rise and fall in time with my hand - there, and again, and again, a little faster. Yes, love - there, let it build, feel the pleasure - your breath catching, heart pounding, all you want is more, more..”

Anders watched his lover as her body responded to the rhythm in his voice, the short urgent phrases repeating a pattern, coaxing her pleasure to rise ever higher. Her head was tilted back, her lips parted as she moaned and cried out, her hips thrusting up toward unseen fingers. It was time, he told himself - and surely not only because he wasn’t at all sure how much longer he’d be able to hold on to the vestiges of his own self-control.

“So close now - pleasure growing, building, your whole body tensing with it, that throbbing between your legs so insistent - are you ready, love? Almost there.. yes, that’s it.. just a little more, everything stronger, stronger.. oh.. yes..” He paused for just a fraction of a moment, the brief silence holding her at that keen edge of pleasure, then let his voice sharpen with command. “ _Now_ , love.”

Hawke let out a cry of ecstasy, her body arching up off the bed as she tensed with the force of her climax, hands clutching the bedsheets so desperately that her knuckles had gone white. Anders heard a near-growl of lust coming from his own throat, biting it back so he could talk her through these last moments.

“That’s it, my heart.. let yourself feel all of it, revel in that warmth and the bliss that fills your body. Let the tension melt away, let yourself relax, sink back down into the bed. Take a breath, long and slow.” He reached up to gently loosen the cloth from around her eyes, shading her from the light in the room with his other hand as she adjusted to the sudden brightness.

Hawke looked up at him, and without a word, caught his face between her hands and kissed him, hard and passion-filled, her fingers twisting into his unbound hair. Anders groaned in delight, letting her claim his lips, kissing her back with equal passion.

In time - a very long time - she drew her hands away and sank back onto the bed. “I think you’ve won - this round.” She looked up at him with a tiny grin. “Consider me well and thoroughly seduced. Now that you’ve demonstrated just what that voice of yours can do - you _are_ going to show me the hands-on version now.. aren’t you?”

Anders smiled, and brushed his fingertips against the hollow of her throat, leaning to kiss her again. “Shall I start from the top, love?”


End file.
